


A stolen spark

by Hello_Cosmos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Charles and Laurens hate eachother, F/M, Hand Jobs, Historical, Laurens being a jealous babe, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, cuddling on a cot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Cosmos/pseuds/Hello_Cosmos
Summary: Alexander and John developed a love for each other
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was penning a letter at the small and cramped desk- the army had hunkered down in Morristown for the upcoming winter, and he was still adjusting to the small room he was provided in a house taken from Tories. He was still in his nightclothes despite the fact that both him and John were expected to attend a dance later that night at some patriot Mansion- he couldn't care less. Every ball was the same. Drink a couple drinks, dance some dances, talk strategy with the men and bedrooms with the women. It had become boring to him.

John had attempted to dress for the ball, while Alexander sat at his desk.The balls where the same every time, all the women and dance.It was bored atlas he had admitted but ended up going every time.John himself never particularly never liked women, he liked the pleasure not the women. He glanced back at Alexander a few times before asking him if he was gonna get dressed, considering time weighed as much as gold.

Alexander waved his hand dismissively, 'I'll get dressed after one more letter- somebody has to see to Washington's correspondence." He replied. He had said that the last time John had asked him to get dressed.

"Alexander- Never mind" John concentrated on himself, buttoning his waistcoat.As he pulled on his shoes, looking at Alexander one more time "You said that the last time, I suppose you mustn't hurry "

Alexander didn't respond for a while before sighing and setting down the quill. He got up and glanced at John, "Tie up your breeches in the back, I can see yer arse." He taunted, going to the small chest at the end of the bed they shared and pulling out his formal uniform.

John made some embarrassing sound, tying up breeches with a small huff.John looked back at him "Ah look who decided to get ready" John chuckled, making sure everything was in place.

Alexander rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at John, "Oh, kiss my arse...!" He exclaimed, taking off his nightshirt and shivering as his pale body was exposed to the cold air.

"And I would"John muttered teasingly, Putting up his hair.

Alex blushed- it was hard to hide and matched the fiery red color of his hair. He was silent as he pulled on his underwear and then his breeches.

John chuckled lightly walking out of the tent "I'll see you at the ball, Alexander"John said as he walked out to catch up with a few people he knew.

Alex grumbled and muttered to himself as he finished getting dressed, pulling on his waist coat and then his navy overcoat. He pulled on boots and gloves and glanced around before having a look at himself in John's pocket watch- the material was shiny enough for him to see his reflection. John had always made fun of him since he complained that he didn't even care about balls but then preened like a peacock whenever he attended.

John more less stood idly by, as the other men went to the ball.Something inside of him told him to wait for Alexander so he did, obviously.John hummed a small tune to some folk song he had heard once, straddling his horse.

Alexander ran out, putting on his hat while tugging up his socks, “John! Thank god you stayed, there’s no more horses left in the stable!” He got a running a start and swung his legs over the horse to get behind John.

"That's why I Stayed"John said looking back at him, as they rode off to there set destination.

Since Alex could reach the reigns he had to loop his arms around John’s waist, holding on for dear life.

John stayed looking forward till they got to where they needed."Ah you didn't fall off this time"

Alex blushed darkly, “No, I’m not keen on breaking my elbow again.” He replied. He was wearing his uniform from when he was Captain if the New York Artillery rather than the new one he got for being an aide de camp. He wanted to pretend he was in the thick of the fight.

John chuckled heartily, A small grimaced look crossed his face."Yes, Yes I suppose"John got off his horse trying it to a tree."Now I heard there were some precious lady's, don't ruin it"

Alex batted his lashes- the boy had a dainty facial structure which had often earned the teasing of the other aides, “Oh...~? Than we shall have some dolls to play with.”

John smiled at him heading to the front door, adjusting himself."Yes indeed, Alexander~

Alexander took a deep breath before entering the mansion with a smile- many people mulled about but the house was so large that it didn’t feel nearly as full as it was. The smell of wine and the sound of music beckoned visitors further into the ballroom. At the entrance of the parlor stood a Major General- Ah. So that’s where Washington must be.

John entered the smell of wine, and lust hit him like a stone. As for the music was the old tune of things he had heard many times, and certainly would hear again.John pulled on a charming smile, talking to a few women who where in awe.

Alex seemed slightly jealous of how quickly John had found some women to flatter and woo. Not one to be bested, especially by a friend, he began to brazenly flirt with a gaggle of women, “Oh yes- I’m practically Washington’s left hand~!” He boasted.

John could hear Alexander from a distance, as now they probably made it a challenge."Oh yes miss, I'm a Aide-de-camp to General George Washington, intelligence officer for General Greene, an American diplomat to France.~"He said in a slyly way, boasting as a few women awe interest.

Alexander's cheeks reddened as overheard John, " I was one of the first patriots to raise an artillery company in New York- without us the Commander very well could have died." The women fanned their faces, "Oh my..!" One gasped, putting a hand over her bosom.

John made his way to the nearest bedroom with a few women, passing Alexander with a smirk.

Alexander blushed darkly as he stared at John- while the boy was handsome he was penniless and therefore only served as brief entertainment for the well-to-do women. Nobody wants to sleep with a poor man. A awhile later, John had walked out of the bedroom, fixing his waistcoat as he stood next to Alexander."Ah lady's how are you tonight"He said charmingly.


	2. A fair maiden like himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John got into a fight with some guy, read to find out what happened!

Alexander was sulking, sipping his fifth glass of wine as the ladies seemed to flock to John like a sheep to their shepherd. One lady by the name of Kitty Van Dijk was practically ready to throw herself in John's arms. John glanced back at Alexander grabbing him and bringing him over to him, "Ladies I'd like to to meet Alexander"John chuckled a bit glancing at the women "He's quiet the gentlemen."

The ladies seemed to arch their brows, “I’ve never heard of the Hamilton family before.” One chirped with faux innocence. Alex forced a smile, “Oh? That’s interesting. Have you heard of me, though? Washington says I’m his most invaluable aide de camp.”

John nudged him playfully, "Well ladies I shall leave you with him"John chuckled making his way away "He's rather enjoyable in bed"He hummed softly to one of the women

Alex’s eyes widened, “John! That’s not a very gentle thing to say! I fully plan on courting before more- intimate~ moments.” The ladies giggled and swarmed around him- what a gentleman!

John laughed heartily "Well Lad enjoy it"John said walking away to a few men, as he began talking with them.

Despite Alexander’s sentiment he did bed two lovely women- blond and a brunette to keep things even- he was the ginger in the middle~. Alex exited a bedroom, lacing up his breeches.

John barged in,"I did something"He said just looking at Alexander.Breathing heavily, he shut the door behind him quickly.

Alex blushed darkly, quickly finishing his laces, “Wh-what?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow, head tilted his curiosity.

John glanced around at the women "I lit something on fire"John smiled grimly "I well urm lit a barn on fire in a fight"He sighed heavily.''The lad was very particular"

Alex glanced at the dainty ladies before ushering John out, “How far away is the barn- when did you even have the time to do all this...?!”

John just looked at him "I have my ways."He was quiet for a moment just dragging Alexander out of the mansion, and pointed to a near barn "That one"

Alex stared agape at the giant flames, “Oh my god- oh my.” He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair (a nervous habit of his), “Washington’s going to have us hanged...!”

John shrugged "Eh, he'll never know"Just as John said that you could hear Washington yell at John loudly

Alex jumped, “You out the flames out- I’m going to cover your arse!” He quickly headed to Washington, “Sir! Uh- sir!” He said quickly, tugging on him to slow him down.

John ran off to put out the flames.Ushering a few men for help.

Washington glared down at him clearly upset "Alexander?"

John got the fire put out, as he frantically ran to Washington and Alexander.

“Sir! You should come with me! We have matters to discuss...!”

"Ah Alexander, Mr.Washington"John said softly.Washington glanced at John, at Alexander than out the window.''I suppose so"Washington said calmly.

Alex turned Washington around, away from the burning barn, “Have you heard anything back from the French officers yet?”

John walked off minding his own business.Washington convinced walking away "No not yet"

Alex nodded his head, “Well, when the right back please let me know so I might right up a formal alliance.”

Washington glanced back slightly "I will, Alexander."He said as he walked away.John ran up to Alexander smiling "Thanks for saving my arse Alexander”

Alexander snorted, “It’s no problem- this has got to be the fifteenth time.” He teased with a light smile on his lips, cheeks pink.

John kissed him on the cheek lightly "Well We might as well get going"John blushed lightly smiling.

Alex pauses, mouth hanging open a little bit at the lovely little peck on the cheek, “Oh...” he said softly, giggling like a fair maiden.

John chuckled making his way out of the mansion.

Alex tugged John back closer to him, “Maybe- maybe we should go and hang down by the lake- the party will still be going on. We can go for a lovely swim.”

John smiled softly, "Yes,Yes we should"

Alex held out his hand to John, a smile dancing across his lips and creating dimples at his cheeks.


	3. Kiss me!

John took his head, a small smirk ripped at the side of his fairly blushed cheeks

“It’ll be good to get away- the party was boring anyway.” He mumbled as they neared the creek- Alex already began to unbutton his clothes.

John smiled as they got to the creek, he began unbuttoning his clothing glancing up at Alexander a few times.

Alex blushed as he felt John’s wandering eye on his small stature, “Have something you wanna say~?”

John blushed deeply working off his waist coat "Maybe I do darlin~"

John worked off his other clothing until be got to his breeches.

Alex shivered as he heard the word “Darling” in John’s rich southern accent- he tried to pass it off as a shiver to the night chill. He pulled down his breeches but stayed in his long underwear, “Well? Are you coming in?”

John pulled off his breeches almost tripping."In a moment"He got them off staying in his underwear.As he scanned Alexander's body blushing deeply.

Alex glanced over at him and snorted, "What are you staring at?" He said in a snarky tone.

"Nothing, nothing"John smiled charmingly.He walked over to the creek looking down.

Alex smirked and got a running start before diving into the creek.

John jumped in, after him.

Alex smiled and swam a couple of laps, 'Isn't it lovely?"

"It is"John floated on his back, staring up at the sky.

Alex floated past John, kissing him stealthily on the cheek as he did so.

John blushed feeling Alexander kiss him, he stood up slightly.

Alex passed him again, "I could stay here with you the whole night and wouldn't be upset."

John chuckled 'As for the same"

Alexander floated around the creek, time ticking but there being no way to keep track of it- they had no idea they were now out past curfew.

John had himself propped against he bank a bit, watching Alexander in a more protective manner.

Alex snorted and stared at him as he did some lazy laps, “What’s up with you, you idiot?

John smiled pathetically "Nothing dear, Nothing at all’’

Alex snorted as he pulled himself out of the lake, underwear clinging to his body, “arse hole.”

John chuckled "Arse."He sat up as he stood up.

Alex smirked as he looked down at his underwear, “Good thing there aren’t any lasses around.”

John smirked, glancing to the side. He was half erected and tried to god not to let it show."Indeed’’

Alex pulled on his undershirt and waist coat, “Why aren’t you getting dressed, Dummy?”

"Right"John walked over to his clothing pulling on his undershirt and his waist coat.

Alex glanced at him and snickered, “What? Thinking of the ladies made you hard?”

"This time it wasn't the ladies"John muttered pulling the rest of his clothing on.

John glanced over at him blushing lightly, as he pulled his shoes on.

Alex frowned and arched a brow, “Oh? Who’s on your mind then?” He asked with a subtle smirk.

"What if it was you, dear?"John said looking at him.

Alex blushed darkly and shrugged his shoulder, “I’d be okay with it.’’

"Okay than"John smiled softly blushing, "Than there its your answer”

Alex blushed, “Well? What are you gonna do about it?” He taunted.

"At this rate nothing"John said peering into the night.

“Why? We’re all alone out here. Nobody will now~” he teased

"You have a point"John said the bulge in his pants grew a bit, as he looked at Alexander   


Alex walked over to him, looping his arms around his neck, “Kiss me~”

He placed his hands on Alexanders waist, and kissed him. Alex seemed surprised that John had actually kissed him, leaning into the kiss happily, “Oh~!”

John chuckled,pulling back "Ya think I wouldn't do it~?" Alex snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I thought you would be too chicken."

John smirked "Yeah okay"

'Well, you can be a coward sometimes- it took you this long to kiss me~"


	4. After curfew

"There is a million other things i could have done~"John looked at him with that bitch smirk.

Alex stared at him with wide eyes before playfully shoving him away, "What-ever! We need to get back to the ball." John chuckled "Yeah fine"

Alex walked back to the house but was shocked to see all the candles had been blown out- he realized they were out past curfew.

John ran to catch up and muttered "Oh god no"

Alex cursed under his breath, "How are we gonna get back in?" Being caught out past curfew usually resulted in punishment.

"I don't know"John murmured, a hint of worry in his voice.

Alex bit his lip, "We could try and climb through the window…”"You even think you'd fit?"John asked looking at him.

Alex scoffed, "I'm smaller than you are."He shot back.

"Yeah I know"John admitted 

Alex stood under a tree that would lead right outside their window, climbing up with ease- he frowned, 'It's locked...!" He hissed.

"Well god"John huffed kicking the ground.

“Why would someone lock the door to our window, I normally keep it open!” He pointed out in an urgent whisper as he clambered down.

John shrugged "Hell if I know!"He said in a whisper.

“Well we can't very well go through the front door...!”

"Depends......."John was quiet for a moment "We might be able to!"

“We should just sleep in the stables.”

John went over to the door and opened it quietly "Ta-da"

''well you coming?"He whispered.

Alex roller his eyes and tip toed in.

John smirked walking in tip toed closing the door quietly behind them.

As soon as the boys turned around they were met by Washington's disappointed gaze.

"Fuck"John said under his breath as he saw Washington "Ah Mr, Washington"

Alex blushed darkly and looked away. Washington arched a brow, 'It's several hour after curfew." He said in a deep rumbling tone.

''Yes well sir. We were out for a swim and well Alexander here and well me, well seems we lost track of the hour"John said as he stood in somewhat attention his arms at his side. Hello_cosmos 

Washington pursed his lips as he looked at the two young men standing at attention, "This can't go unpunished."

''I understand that sir"John said softly, looking over to Alexander looking down.

Alexander blushed and nodded his head solemnly. Washington nodded, "Both of you will need to work in the mess hall."

John nodded, as the thought to himself "This should be easy."John looked back up at Washington "Yes sir"

Washington nodded his head, 'Dismissed." he said before stalking off.

John walked over to Alexander "Well punishment wasn't that bad"

Alex whined softly, "What are you talking about? Mess hall is disgusting and the soldiers have no respect for those who work there”.

"Of course they don't, but there could be a worse punishment"John pointed out, with a soft smirk.

Alex arched a brow, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

John just shrugged "Okay never mind"

"Come on now! You can't just suggest something and never tell me what it is...!"

"Yeah I can"John said teasingly.

Alex playfully shoves John, "Just spill already!"

John kissed him on the forehead "Sorry already forgot”

Alex rolled his eyes, "Suuuure you did." He mumbled as he stripped down bare and searched for his nightgown.

John kinda watched Alex strip down for a second, as than he did for himself pulling on his nightgown.

Alex fiddled with his nightgown to allow John more time to gaze- the man had freckles all over his body and for a moment he allowed himself to fantasize about John counting every single one of them.

John just gazed at him lovingly and lustfully, "God your precious"He muttered counting Alexander's many freckles.

Alex couldn't help the small giggle that managed to bubble up past his lips, "No I ain't..."

"Oh yes you are darling"John said softly, pulling Alexander by the waist a bit closer to him.

Alex blushed and ran his fingers through John's soft blonde hair, "Oh...shuddup..."

John planted a kiss on Alexanders forehead "Aw why~you know you enjoy it~"John cooed.

Alex huffed, "We need to get some rest." He mumbled and curled up on the cot, making room for John.

John huffed "Fine" Laying down next to Alexander on the cot

Alex rolled over and snuggled into John's chest, curly ginger locks tickling the other man.

John smiled softly, pulling Alexander close to him.

Alex quickly fell asleep pressed to the other man's chest.

John stayed awake for some time, staring off into the distance behind Alexander.Finally, after some time he dozed off snoring softly.


	5. I'll clean it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the chapter with probably the most smut I have written in a bit.

Alex, as a young man, had some very odd dreams that night after seeing his friend practically naked at the lake.

John just slept soundlessly, no dreams came to him.John had kept Alexander close to him, more less a spooning position until the following morning.

Alex was still asleep when John awoke- and was in a bit of a compromising situation. A tent in his pants suggested what he had been dreaming.

John didn't bother getting up, he buried his face into Alexanders neck inhaling softly more-less smelling him. John glanced down at Alexander's pants for a small glance being as weird as it was he murmured "Was it the ladies?"

Alex gave a deep sigh as his eyes regretfully fluttered open- he was saddened- his dream was so lovely. He blushed dark red as he realized the tightness in his lower region, "Oh..."

John moved his hands down Alexander's waist, a bit to where Alexanders v-line was."And well? dreaming about the Ladies darlin'~"John cooed softly.

Alex opened his mouth but no words came out as he couldn't help but gasp under John's touch. He finally pulled himself together and swatted John with his pillow, "Wouldn't you like to know...!"

John chuckled lovingly "Sure would"He said as he kissed Alexander's forehead.

"Maybe it just might have something to do with you..." He replied quickly

"Well if it does"John said up with a small smile "We still have plenty of time."

Alex chewed on his bottom lip, embarrassed to admit he was tempted. He shook his head and swatted him, "Oh shuddup!"

"Awe~ Please"John said kissing Alexander's neck.

"No- we already got in trouble for breaking curfew." He pointed out.

John whined "It'll be quick I promise"

Alex chewed the inside of his cheek, "...Fine."

John growled playfully and excitingly, nipping on Alexander's neck a bit.

Alexander mewled and shivered under his touch, the growl making him more aroused.

John moved his hand down under Alexander nightgown, touching Alexander chest softly.

Alex gasped and held his breath to stop himself from making anymore embarrassing noises.

"You mustn't need to stop"John moved his hand down to Alexander member "The noises are quite arousing "

John nibbled on his neck softly leaving a mark.

Alexander bit his lip before allowing himself to let a breathy moan slip past his plump lips.

John stoked Alexander's member teasingly, licking the mark he made softly.

Alexander shivered, rutting his hips into John's hand to try and make the man quickened his pace.

John quickened his pace a bit, as he kissed Alexander's neck softly.

Alexander panted, gripping onto the side of a table to steady himself.

John smirked softly pulling his hand away teasingly.

Alex growled, "You dare do that again and I will..." the threat died on his lips- he didn't know what to say.

''you will what?'' John said slyly,staring at him

Alex gritted his teeth, "I will remember this when you are in a similar situation and you shall receive the same treatment.

''Well than, you rather me continue what i was doing.Or spend time talking bout it?"

“Just do it!” He snapped irritably, “Just hurry up and do it!”

John stroked Alexanders member, keeping at a pace.

Alex moaned and rutted his hips, cumming onto the wood of the desk. He blushed darkly and covered his mouth, “S-sorry...”

John blushed lightly, glancing over at the desk "Don't worry dear, I'll clean it up"

Alex panted as he came down from his high, clinging onto John, “I don’t even care about the stain- I just need you to comfort me.”

John held him close, kissing him softly on the forehead "Lord your beautiful"John cooed, looking down at Alexander

Alex blushed a dark red that matched his ginger locks, “I am not.” He said firmly.

"Yes, Yes you are"John said softly.

“No, I’m not, John. I’m short and scrawny- I got these stupid freckles all over my face- my hair is a..complete mess-’

''And that's what makes you Beautiful"John said, looking Alexander straight in the eyes.


End file.
